There Goes Her Tip
by BrownEyedGirl93
Summary: Three years after Beck and Jade broke up, Beck goes on a dinner date with Alyssa Vaughn. Only one problem: Jade's the waitress. Humorous one-shot!


**A/N: Idea credit for this fic comes from MidnightBlue and her **_**Breakfast Club**_** fic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Victorious**_**.**

* * *

…

Beck folded his napkin across his lap and smiled at the girl sitting across from him. He was sitting at an outdoor table of a quaint Italian restaurant in LA with the beautiful Alyssa Vaughn.

It had been a long time since they'd seen each other. When they'd first met, they couldn't date, since Beck was with Jade. But three years later, Beck had scored a recurring role on the drama _Catch Me If You Can_ as the main character Sally Hansen's handsome doctor. He was also taking some classes at the local community college, since his parents had insisted that he needed to get a bachelor's degree in business as a backup.

Two days ago, he had gone to an awards show with his cast and run into Alyssa. Now that he was single, he wasted no time in asking her out, and he knew she was more than happy about it.

"Beck! Yo, Oliver!" That voice nearly made Beck's heart stop. It was the voice that haunted his dreams at night, the same voice that made almost every day a living hell just three years ago. He wiped his sweaty palms on his napkin and looked up nervously as Jade West made her way over to the table."Hey, haven't seen you in a while. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Oh! Hi…Jade. What're you doing here?" He did his best to sound calm even though his brain was in total panic mode. She still looked amazing, with her dark hair contrasting against her pale skin and her black waitress uniform hugging every one of her curves. Her hair was a bit longer and she was wearing a smile for once. And the manager must have made her take out her eyebrow ring for work. But other than that, her appearance was virtually unchanged.

"Getting ready for my big pole dance number, what does it look like I'm doing?" Jade rolled her eyes. "That USC tuition isn't gonna pay itself!"

"Um, right. Can I just get some water?" He asked meekly.

"An _excellent_ choice. Your taste in beverages is almost as remarkable as your taste in women." She turned to Alyssa, smirking. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. You must be Alyssa Vaughn. I'm Jade, one of Beck's former lovers."

"Oh, really? High school sweethearts?" Alyssa looked amused. That was the thing about Alyssa. She was super nice, hated confrontation, and rarely got jealous. She also never picked fights with him. She was Jade's polar opposite in every way. If the situation were reversed, Jade would have Alyssa in a death grip by now.

Jade made a face at the word _sweethearts_ and ignored the question. "So, has he tried the propeller on you yet? It's the only move he can do in bed that requires any strength."

Alyssa laughed and Beck felt his face flame up. "It's our first date, Jade!" He clenched his teeth.

"Well, congrats. I'll have the staff come out and give you a cupcake after you eat. Then you can come back here for your anniversary and we'll sing to you!" Jade grinned enthusiastically. "In the meantime, why don't I take your drink order?" She nodded at Alyssa.

"I'll have a champagne, strawberries on the side." Alyssa flashed Jade her Julia-Roberts smile. Beck waited for Jade's cutting remark, but it never came.

"I'll be right back with those." Jade turned and left.

Beck fidgeted in his seat nervously. After he and Jade had broken up, things had been awkward for a while, but had eventually cooled off, and they had been sorta-kinda friends, the way Jade and Tori were. He had always assumed they'd eventually get back together, but they never did. He honestly would have taken her back if she'd apologized and stopped trying to pick fights with him every chance she got. But of course, she had been too proud to do that.

He supposed it was for the best, since they were going to different colleges. It wouldn't have worked out anyways, with their busy schedules and Jade getting jealous of ever girl he had to kiss on set. Keeping that in mind, it wasn't too hard for him to move on, and he supposed Jade had too. He had seen a few pictures of her with random USC guys on her Slap page, but he didn't know if she was single at the moment or not. Not that it mattered…he hadn't even seen her much since graduation, except for a few times over the summer when Tori had invited the gang to her house to catch up/hang out. Jade seemed to have moved on, but Beck knew she still got jealous when she saw him with other girls, and tonight was no exception. He shuddered as he thought of all the different things she could do to their food.

"Uh, do you wanna eat someplace else tonight? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with Jade." Beck asked Alyssa.

Alyssa looked at him like he'd grown an extra head. "But we're already here! And this is my favorite restaurant!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry about her, I know she was just kidding around."

"Uh, yeah…" Beck looked down, trying not to smirk at the memory of the last time he did the propeller with Jade.

Beck forced himself to look back up at Alyssa and focus on her. Her brunette locks fluttered in the light evening breeze, showing off her gold hoop earrings and the plunging neckline of her sunset-orange halter top. _God, she was gorgeous. _No way was he about to let Jade ruin this for him.

Jade got back with their drink orders and set them down on the table. Beck eyed the ice cubes in his water glass with suspicion. "So, uh, how's USC?" he asked cautiously.

"Fan-freaking-tastic. How's your life?"

"Um, good." He responded hesitantly.

"That's _awesome_. You know, I'm so glad we're getting the chance to catch up like this. It's talks like these that made me want to switch tables with one of the other waitresses when I saw that you were here."

"Really, you did that?" Beck's eyes widened as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, don't wet yourself. I just couldn't miss an opportunity like this." She smirked and put down a basket of breadsticks. "Here's your bread. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order."

_So that was her game, huh? Well, bring it on, Jade._ Beck watched her leave, then grabbed Alyssa's champagne. "Here, I'll get you another drink." He said before she could take a sip.

"What? Why?" Alyssa frowned.

"I know Jade. She probably poisoned it, or put in some laxative. At the very least, she's spit in it. I better get myself another water, too." He grabbed his own glass and got up. He just _knew_ that Jade had some trick up her sleeve, and he wasn't about to fall for it.

"Beck, you're being paranoid!" Alyssa called after him as he left.

When he got back to the table, he saw Alyssa nibbling on a breadstick. His eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing?" Beck put down their new drinks and snatched the breadstick from her mouth. "I still have to replace the breadsticks!" He turned to leave, ignoring Alyssa's protests.

When he got back with new breadsticks, Alyssa was fuming. "What the hell was that, Beck? That was my second breadstick that you snatched from my mouth, and there was _nothing_ wrong with them! Now stop acting so weird!"

"Sorry." He muttered, even though he felt like she should be _thanking_ him. "So, uh, tell me again about your new fundraiser. It's for that orphanage, right?" Beck asked, hoping to change the subject. She was one of those do-gooders, who always got passionate about some charity or another. Again, total opposite of Jade.

"Actually, it's for a tutoring-slash-mentoring program for foster children who have faced abuse and neglect." Alyssa started going on about it, and Beck tried to look like he was paying attention, but he was actually scanning the restaurant for Jade. _Where was she?_ She should've been back to take their order by now. _Did she leave to get something to put in their food?_

Beck tried to think of what he'd do when she took their order. Alyssa would probably get mad if he left her again to get new food. _Maybe they could ask for a new waitress…_

"I mean seriously, right? What do you think?" Alyssa suddenly asked. Beck stated back at her blankly. He hadn't paid attention to a word she'd said.

"Uh, yeah, that's awesome!" He shot her his winning smile, trying to hide how little he cared.

Alyssa's face darkened. "Thousands of kids get abused and have to be put into these homes each year, and you think that's _awesome?_"

"No! No, of course not! I mean, uh, what's awesome is the work you're doing to help these kids!" Beck stuttered out.

"Well, we try."She said stiffly. Beck breathed a sigh of relief, then looked up to see Jade walking toward them to take their order. He nearly groaned out loud. This night was not going how he'd planned.

"Have you decided what you want?" Jade asked, notepad in hand.

"I'll have the shrimp linguine to go." He said quickly, thinking he would probably just pick at it and throw it away when he got home.

"And you?" She turned to Alyssa.

"I'll have the three-cheese lasagna." She smiled.

"No you won't." Beck spied another waitress pushing a cart with steaming dishes to the table next to his and smiled. "I changed my mind. We'll have what they're having!"

"Uh, wouldn't you like your own shrimp linguine? I can put in extra shrimp, just for you." Jade smirked.

"No! I'll just take this dish, and you can get them some new food." Beck reached for a plate on the cart.

"Beck!" Alyssa frowned again, like she couldn't believe how rude he was being.

"Careful, that's really hot…" Jade's warning came a second too late. Beck dropped the steaming plate, sending hot spaghetti and marinara sauce raining down his lap.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, blowing his usual calm demeanor. "Fucking hell!" He shoved the noodles off his lap and turned to Jade. "This is all _your_ fault!" He yelled, waving a finger in her direction wildly.

"Well, I tried to warn you—that's why we always use hot pads when we serve people. But on the bright side, I bet you two will have a _lot_ of fun cleaning each other up later tonight." Jade smirked devilishly, looking over at Alyssa, who had picked off a noodle that had landed on her throat and flung it away in disgust. Now she was dabbing the sauce away with a napkin and glaring at Beck.

"_He_ can have fun cleaning _himself_ up—I'm done here." Alyssa grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Alyssa, don't go!" Beck called in a last attempt.

"Forget it Beck. This whole night, you've been nothing but rude and now you've made a scene. And with my reputation, I can only date guys who are good under the public eye. See you later, Beck."

Beck's mouth dropped open as she walked away, and he tried to remember the last time he was rejected by a girl. It almost _never_ happened. "Now look what you did!" He seethed at Jade.

"My _sincerest_ apologies. It was my fault completely. But hey, if you buy some chick a drink at the bar across the street, I'm sure you can still get laid tonight. If not, you can always rent some X-rated movies." Jade picked up her notepad and pencil, pressing her lips together to keep herself from laughing. "Now, would you like another plate?"

Beck looked at her in disbelief. "_No_, I don't want another plate! What I want is to get out of here, and never come back to this place!"

"That's completely understandable." Jade nodded and grabbed a cloth napkin. "Just let me help you get cleaned up and I'll bring you the check." She started wiping the red sauce off Beck's shirt with one hand, while holding onto his shoulder with the other. Beck shivered involuntarily at the touch he'd admittedly been missing and craving for years. Jade smirked as she caught this, and Beck wanted to sink into the ground. He grabbed the napkin away from her just as she was nearing his crotch, where the majority of the sauce had spilled.

"I've got it, thanks." He replied curtly.

"No problem." She handed him the black checkbook, and turned to leave. "Now don't over-tip me!" she called over her shoulder and winked.

_He was coming back and he knew it._

…

* * *

**A/N: This was my first fic for Victorious, so I hope you guys liked it! I probably didn't get the characters completely right (since I haven't seen all the episodes), so you can just pretend they changed over the years or under those circumstances. I wanted to do something with Jade and Beck where Jade's not throwing herself at him passionately or vice versa. So I kept this light and funny.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know if I should write more for this couple (after I watch all the episodes, that is!) :D**

**...  
**


End file.
